


【唯爱永生/捉鬼敢死队】送货上门

by pdddyxl



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：美味佳肴！送货上门！





	【唯爱永生/捉鬼敢死队】送货上门

“Hello？”  
论爱上一个人要多久，不过接电话的一瞬间罢了，当凯文听到电话里传来的那个性感低沉、并且带着浓重英腔的声音时，他就决定了自己一定要和这个人上床。他是如此着迷的听着电话对面那人所说的话，品味着那人令人欲罢不能全身酥软的嗓音，以至于对方所说的具体内容究竟是什么，凯文一时间都没有反应过来。  
“我需要送餐，东西就和往常一样，这周你们已经迟了整整三天，我不希望这种事情再发生了。”  
“哦，好的，先生，没问题。”最后凯文只听到了“送餐”两个字，这是非常甜蜜有用的两个字，所以他顺势问了下去，“这里是新上任的客服所以…请容我确认一下您的名字？还有住址？”  
“亚当。曼哈顿，上东区，76街4号。”对方的口气明显有些不耐烦了，或许是他饿了太久的缘故，凯文想。  
“知道了，先生，马上送到。”  
哇哦，曼哈顿，上东区，挂了这位亚当先生的电话，凯文有些兴奋的站了起来，看起来今天这位打错电话的客人是位很有钱的家伙。哦，不，凯文其实并不太关注对方有没有钱，他只在乎和他上床的人那活儿大不大，声音够不够性感，外貌够不够英俊——是的，如果那个人不如他的声音听起来那么令人着迷的话，最坏的情况凯文可能会直接告诉他自己找错门了，然后果断掉头走人。  
挂断电话的凯文从他的前台站了起来，几位埋头忙着调试自己手里的捉鬼道具——或者什么枪什么转换器总之随便什么啦——的姑娘们抬起头来，几乎是异口同声的说，“又来？”  
“Yepe，正规工作，有客人要求送餐。”凯文甜甜的笑了笑，今天他穿的一如既往的可爱，白衬衫黑马甲，加上一条红彤彤的打得乱七八糟得领带。  
“哦，你真是个小甜心，凯文，快去工作吧。”艾琳的语调中充满了性意味的喜爱和冲动，吉莉安则是忙着摆弄自己手上的东西，根本没注意他们到底在说什么就随便点了点头应付，只有在一旁的艾比忍不住吐槽了一句，“虽然这里原来是餐厅，可是我们根本不接送餐的工作啊？”  
很可惜这时候凯文已经戴上了他可爱的小黑帽子一路连蹦带跳的走远了，和他一塌糊涂的衣品一样，凯文今天也是可爱的一塌糊涂。  
不过这副打扮的凯文可以说完全不像个“送餐员”，但是平心而论，这依旧是他最上心的一次伪装。为了让自己看起来更可信一点，他甚至在路上去甜品店买了一盒甜甜圈，好心的店员还附赠了他一罐可乐和几个香草泡芙。  
虽然曼哈顿的私人公寓大部分守卫森严，但是对于凯文来说，骗过门卫依旧是件简单的事情。他只是冲着门口的监控摄像抛了几个可爱的不行的媚眼，并且说明自己是来送餐的，好心的门卫便把他放了进去，甚至还在他进门之后友好的拍了拍他的屁股作为打招呼，这让凯文觉得曼哈顿人似乎也不是那么冷漠嘛。

听到敲门声的亚当艰难的从自己柔软的大床上爬了起来，他之前便听到门卫说送餐员已经到了，但是他实在是饿了太久，而且现在又是白天，对于一位作息健康的血族来说，亚当现在可是在难得的熬夜。亚当讨厌曼哈顿，事实上这里的一切都让他感到乏味，到处充满了令人作呕的僵尸，人类追名逐利的恶臭气息碾磨着他脆弱的神经。但是非常幸运的，伊恩的建议起效了，自从他大肆宣扬自己搬来曼哈顿，把底特律的房子提供给一位可怜的流浪汉之后，再也没有什么不长眼的人类僵尸来骚扰他了。那些所谓的歌迷都不相信曾经低调避世的亚当会搬来纽约最喧闹的闹市区来居住，所谓大隐隐于市大概就是这种概念。  
亚当打开了自己公寓的门，看到那个顶着一头灿烂的金发笑得一脸可爱的小太阳，几乎是下意识的迅速把门关上了。  
亚当揉了揉有些隐隐发痛的额角，恍惚间有种自己刚刚仿佛直视了太阳的错觉，他觉得自己现在需要一副墨镜。

“为、为什么？？？”  
被关在门口的凯文有些不可置信的叫了出来，整个身子都贴在了门上用手急切的拍着门板，事实上他已经算是惊慌失措了，因为从来没有人这么拒绝过他！更何况这间公寓里住的人长得那么好看，是的真的非常好看，而且手指修长看起来那活儿也非常大。咳，这点他等下会想办法证实的，总之亚当完全就是他的菜，他不能失去亚当。  
虽然凯文知道他现在看起来完全不像个“送餐员”，但是他觉得自己好像也没糟糕到会让人想要拒之门外的地步吧。  
还有甜甜圈——是的，甜甜圈！  
虽然凯文是不知道这些有钱人平时都喜欢吃什么叫什么外卖了，可是谁会讨厌甜甜圈呢？就冲这个也应该把他请进去坐坐不是吗？  
“抱歉。”亚当这么说着，重新把门打开了一个缝隙，“把我要的东西放在门口就行了。”  
“不不不不不不不！”凯文上前去紧张的用手扒住了那条门缝，生怕亚当再次把门关上，“你放我进去，我才给你。”  
“那把你带的东西给我看看。”  
听到这句话的凯文紧张的吞了吞口水，因为事实上，他的确是个冒牌货不是吗，虽然他想和亚当上床，可是他不想收到非法入侵的起诉。  
“呃…我看看？”凯文低头看了看自己手里提着的甜甜圈，把塑料袋翻得哗啦作响。泡芙已经被他在来的路上吃掉了，毕竟凯文喜欢甜点，就算这会让他付出在健身房里多待几个小时的痛苦代价，但是他也不会拒绝任何甜食的。  
“甜甜圈？”最终他甜甜的笑着举起了那个装着一整盒甜甜圈的袋子，试探性的询问到。  
“再见。”  
“不不不不不不…再给我一次机会！”  
亚当面无表情的试图把门重新关上，可是凯文却可怜兮兮的哀嚎着，不怕死的把一只脚从门缝里卡了进来。这让亚当不得不停下了关门的动作，血族的力气远比人类大的多，再加上现在他睡眠不足又忍饥挨饿，心情很不好。如果亚当没控制好力道把这个小太阳弄伤了、又或者不小心撅断了门板，那惹上麻烦的可就是他了，天知道亚当多讨厌麻烦。  
“嗯哼。”亚当随便应付着凯文，扭头摁了几下门口的通讯器，准备叫门卫来把这个不知道自己究竟在干什么傻事的小太阳带走。  
“或者可乐？你要先喝点可乐吗？”凯文拿出了那罐可乐晃悠着，并且随之艰难的扒着那条门缝——这是凯文最后的希望，他锲而不舍的把自己的身子往亚当的公寓里挤。后者则是尽可能的把自己的力道控制在常人的范围内，绰绰有余的挡着门口那和挣扎不休又黏人的小太阳，皱着眉头拨通电话等待警卫回应。  
也就是在这样的混乱之间，凯文单手打开了那罐可乐，不过他的心思实在是没有放在那个铝制的小罐头身上，以至于他的手指不小心便被罐口锋利的边沿割伤了。血珠混杂着可乐被摇晃了太多次所产生的气泡，噗滋噗滋的滴在了亚当公寓门口一看便知道价格不菲的羊毛地毯上，吓得凯文当即便松了手，把整罐可乐都泼了上去。  
“对不起…”  
这个意外让凯文瞬间乖巧了起来，他有些委屈巴巴的小声这么说着，可怜兮兮的眨巴着自己的狗狗眼，视线飘忽，害怕的不敢直视亚当的眼睛。他不禁开始考虑就自己那点可怜的工资，究竟要不吃不喝多少年才能还清亚当这块地毯的钱，又或者他干脆卖屁股给亚当不知道能不能起作用？  
“不…没事。”血液的味道让原本就十分饥饿的亚当感到兴奋，他下意识的放轻力道打开了门，扬了扬头示意凯文可以走进公寓内。

也就是这时候大门口的通讯器不恰当的响了两声，在短暂的“沙沙”声之后接通了公寓的警卫。  
“有什么问题吗，Sir？”  
“不，没什么。”亚当嗓音沙哑的这么回应着，凯文鲜血的芬芳让他忍不住饥渴的舔了舔唇，“接下来有任何人来访都不要放进来，告诉他们我在忙。”  
“Yes,Sir.”  
警卫看着黑白屏幕上的监控录像，看到刚刚那个金发蓝眼的小甜心被亚当开门请进公寓内的场景，感叹自己之前果然没想错，这个漂亮的小骚货应该是亚当叫来做“上门服务”的才对。他一直以为亚当每周叫什么“外卖”可能只是吸吸粉之类的，哦得了吧，这没什么好惊讶的，很多搞摇滚的人都这样，只是他很意外自己老板会喜欢那种看起来还挺闹腾的甜心款。毕竟他很清楚亚当是个怎么避世的人，甚至连他取得这份工作都要签保密协议，还好这里的薪水足够丰厚到堵住他的嘴。

“哇哦。”看到公寓内复杂而又复的摆设，凯文忍不住轻声感叹，只是他很意外自己刚跨入公寓，亚当便迅速把门关上锁了起来。  
“很抱歉弄脏了你的地毯，不过我想既然你都让我进来了，所以我们之间已经没事了？”凯文乐观的做着假设，明亮的浅蓝色瞳孔望向亚当摄人心魄的蓝绿色眸子，这让他有种会被彻底看透并且吃抹干净的错觉。凯文吃痛的把被划破的手指放入口中轻轻吮吸，所幸那个伤口并不是很深，所以现在血已经止住了。并且——机智如凯文，他注意到了亚当落在他双手上的视线，于是他试探性的询问道，“果然还是甜甜圈？”  
啊哈！他就知道没人能拒绝甜甜圈的诱惑！  
凯文说着顺势解开了胸前的两颗扣子，举起手中的甜甜圈，对着亚当笑眯眯说到。  
僵尸们笨拙的勾引方式，亚当从鼻腔里发出一声不屑的轻哼，尽管他很想把眼前这个小太阳从家里赶出去，可现在他是如此的饥肠辘辘，刚才那股甜美诱人的血腥味把他彻底逼入了爆发的边沿。此刻亚当所想要的可不光是眼前这个小太阳的身子，他还渴望着对方的血液。  
所以几乎是没有过多废话的，亚当便拽着凯文的衬衫领口，粗暴的把那个小太阳摁住吻了过去。备受了三天饥饿的折磨，再加上刚才血液的刺激，此刻亚当的尖牙早已经伸了出来，轻而易举的便划破了凯文的唇舌。甘甜的血液瞬间涌入了亚当口中，亚当不容反抗的摁着怀中的小太阳，饥渴且色情的吮吸着凯文的唇。看似瘦弱的男人却有着如此强大的力气，这让凯文就算试图反抗也挣脱不开，他的呼吸被剥夺，被动的接纳着对方的深吻。  
英俊的血族吮着凯文的下唇，冰凉的舌头纠缠着他湿热的舌尖，舔过他敏感的牙龈，饥渴且色情的拨撩吮吸着他的软舌，血族特有的尖牙划破了凯文的舌尖和唇角，血腥味儿溢满了他的口腔。凯文被这样的亲吻搞得脑子晕晕乎乎成了浆糊，他的腰部一阵酥麻，手中的甜甜圈也掉了一地。  
天啊，那个价格不菲的地毯！  
事实上现在凯文也没有什么精力再去管什么该死的地毯了，他环住亚当的脖颈动情的同亚当交吻，主动用自己柔软的舌去舔弄对方的。他们就这样深吻了几次，每次都是凯文呼吸不过来喘息着将两人稍微分开些距离，又极快的再次献上自己柔软的唇，以至于最后他们终于停止亲吻的时候，凯文已经喘息着脸红了一片。  
哦，是的，亚当享受这个。  
他该死的享受这个，最开始他还以为是自己太过饥饿产生了幻觉，可是在他真正品尝到了凯文的血液之后他才意识到，不——不是的，眼前这个小太阳的血液是真正的如此纯粹、诱人而又不可多得。他意识到不光这个人的血型是他最喜欢的O型阴性血，而且这个人的血液——凯文的血液有股甜蜜美好的太阳的感觉，如此的温暖又明亮。亚当还记得几乎是千年前他还未曾变成血族的时候，他也曾体验过太阳照耀在他皮肤上的感觉，温柔的、清新的、暖呼呼的，不会像现在一样憎恨他、把他灼伤。  
“嗯…哈，所以…你叫的是这种‘外卖’吗？”  
凯文挂在亚当身上有些喘息着如此询问道，他被刚刚的几个深吻拨撩的不知所措，如此的渴望、如此的粗暴、急切却又充满了不容抗拒的控制欲。哦天哪，凯文爱死了有控制欲的床伴，也爱死了那种恰到好处的粗暴和疼痛，这都是让他欲罢不能的小性癖，如果亚当再有一根粗长的大阴茎那就更完美了！金发的小太阳这么想着，偷偷摸摸的用蓝眼睛瞟了瞟眼前那人的表情，虽然过程有些坎坷，但是现在凯文觉得现在自己就快达到目的了，这让他有些患得患失的不知道说什么才好，生怕自己一不小心便惹恼了对方，失去了这次千载难逢的打炮机会。  
“哦，不，我是说，我没有嫌弃拒绝的意思，事实上，你好的不能再好了，完全是我的菜。不是，呜哇…好痛。”凯文有些不知所措的扯到了舌头上的小伤口，他懊恼的觉得自己真是越描越黑，“我是说，我相信你，呃…我也非常干净，你可以不用戴套。”  
说完这句话凯文就后悔了，他觉得自己非常蠢，非常——愚蠢，他差点后悔的把自己的舌头咬掉。凯文已经快忘了大学刚毕业那会儿在华尔街用他舌头“打工”赚外快的时候，黛芬妮不厌其烦的提醒了他多少次不能因为喜欢对方就随便吞下对方精液的事情了。黛芬妮肯定没想到，现在凯文竟然已经白痴到会因为喜欢对方而直接要求内射了，如果她知道的话肯定会被气死的。

太好看透了。  
亚当的唇角难得的划过一丝轻快的笑意，这个愚蠢到可爱的小太阳，亚当甚至都不用什么读心术，就能轻而易举的看透对方到底在想什么。  
所以亚当几乎没有给凯文什么思考和喘息的机会，他粗暴的拉扯着凯文的衣领，推搡着最终把他的小太阳摁到了自己柔软的大床上。饥饿折磨着他，而眼前的美味又在不断诱惑着他，以至于亚当难得的失去了耐心，他手腕稍稍用力便扯开了凯文的衬衫，那些脆弱的小扣子四处蹦了一地，可是谁都没心情去管它们。凯文动情地喘息着，双手环住亚当的脖颈，猫咪似的埋在血族的脖颈间磨蹭，亲吻着对方带着点胡茬的侧脸，他的胸膛微微起伏，白皙的皮肤散发着恰到好处的热度。  
亚当轻轻抚摸过凯文金子般柔软耀眼的短发，俯下身温柔的舔吻凯文的脖颈和耳后，细密且轻柔得一路向下，拨撩着他怀里金发的小太阳。凯文因为亚当的亲吻而呼吸急促了起来，他感受到亚当嘴唇的冰冷，并且为此而敏感的瑟缩了一下，但是他很快便适应了这个，并且堕落的沉醉于此了。亚当的动作几乎可以称得上是温柔到宠溺，黑发的血族就像是对待情人一般温柔的对待着自己怀里的小太阳，毫不吝啬的给予着对方舒适到全身发软的快感，这让凯文不禁觉得到自己要自内而外的融化了。事实上，有谁会这么对待一个刚见面就滚到一起的炮友呢？比起打炮来说，他们现在的状态更像是那种十六十七世纪不听父母管教、从舞会上不听话的偷跑出来的侍从男孩儿，迫切的想要献出自己，同他所爱的伯爵欢爱的感觉。  
这种错觉也并非毫无源头，毕竟亚当同现代人有着很明显的不同，他仿佛是块被隔绝于时光之外的宝石，如此的纯粹、优雅，却又如此的情色、淫靡，在千百年的磨砺之间依旧散发着足以令人甘愿献出生命的幽光。  
亚当在凯文的耳后轻轻吮吻出声，那些细小的水声令凯文耳根发烫，他热情的回应着亚当的亲吻，分开双腿环在血族腰间，主动用自己的小屁股如磨蹭对方半勃的胯下。亚当为此而咬紧了牙关，似乎是搞不懂为什么时至今日，人类男孩儿竟然可以变得这么可爱而又磨人了，简直就像是只发情期的猫咪似的，急切的渴求着主人的爱抚。亚当安抚着他的小太阳，修长的指尖灵活的碾磨着凯文浅粉色的乳尖，富有技巧的用冰凉的指尖剐蹭，并且微微向外扯动着那个可怜的小东西。那个敏感的小家伙很快便在他的挑逗之下挺立了起来，亚当可以感觉到——他可以感觉到凯文的血液比之前流动的更快了，他的唇轻轻贴着凯文的动脉，不意外的感受到了那份源于人类的、富有生命力的搏动，是的，他的小太阳几乎是要为他而沸腾起来了。  
亚当富有耐心的在凯文的劲间磨蹭，直到他感觉对方完全放松了身体，才伸出了自己狩猎用的尖牙，狠狠地刺入了那个男孩儿的血肉之间。

疼痛。  
凯文的第一反应是疼痛，但是作为一个血族来说，亚当咬的实在是太轻柔了，以至于凯文一时间都没有意识到自己身上发生了什么，随之而来的血腥味儿令他感到晕眩，但可怕的是情欲的感觉并没有随着这份疼痛和恐惧而消退。亚当深深地埋在凯文的脖颈间，贪婪的吮吸着凯文的血液。他已经许久没有品尝过这样甘甜诱人的美味，以至于他不禁感叹在现代社会这样粗糙且令人作呕的背景下，撒旦依旧为他保存了如此精粹，而这份纯粹的美好——恐怕是连当事人本人都不曾知道。

“摁住伤口，我来给你包扎。”  
饱食过后亚当小心翼翼的从凯文的体内抽出了自己的尖牙，拽着凯文的手摁在了他的伤处。尽管他已经饿了三天，饥肠辘辘到快要失控，而今天送上门来的小家伙又这么诱人、这么美味——但是依旧，他并没有吸食凯文过多的血液，只是索取了他需要的部分。而他的小太阳此刻看起来像是被吓傻了，蠢兮兮的歪着小脑袋，似乎是一时间还没法接受亚当是个血族的事实。  
凯文有些呆愣的照着亚当所说的话，机械性的摁住了自己脖颈上的咬伤，脑子里乱糟糟的糊成了一团。但是事实上，他也没有那么震惊啦，毕竟他也是经历过什么捉鬼、追鬼、被鬼附身等一系列事件的人了，所以血族这种早就被各种小说写过千百遍的存在，突然真实的蹦到了凯文的眼前，他反而不是那么震惊。尤其这个血族真的如各种小说上描绘的一般优雅、英俊，又令人着迷——不，不对，亚当要比那些电影或者电视剧里面的人更完美上许多，凯文试图让自己清醒的摇了摇头，但脖颈间散发着痛感的伤口只是更清晰的告诉他，这一切都是真的。  
不过这些都不是重点，真正的重点是——  
“所以你不上我吗！？”  
凯文在亚当为他包扎好伤处之后后知后觉的、甚至是有些挫败的说道。他失落的趁着亚当起身的时候不知天高地厚的摸了一把对方的胯间，毕竟如果亚当没有一根大阴茎的话，凯文可能也能从那样悲伤的心情中走出来一些。但是事实上，亚当让他失望了，因为黑发的血族真的有一根超大、超完美的阴茎。凯文发誓他绝对愿意用尽浑身解数，夹紧了自己的小屁股去讨好亚当，只要亚当愿意把那根大家伙干进他身体里、把他彻彻底底的操开，他甚至都可以不在意刚才亚当把他当移动粮仓，不由分说的便吸他的血这件事。  
是的，这是亚当欠他的，他应该还给他，凯文理直气壮的这么想着。  
“既然你知道了我的秘密，并且活了下来，那我也不会放你走了。”  
亚当用力捏住凯文的下巴，强迫对方望向对向自己的眼睛，漂亮的蓝绿色瞳孔泛着危险的光，没错，适当的恐吓总是必要的。事实上，如果有必要，亚当不介意给他的小太阳来一点会记忆错乱的小魔咒。但是就现在来看，他的小太阳完全没被他血族的身份吓到，反而神采奕奕的和他讨论起之前的性事来。  
嗯，说到性，亚当对于凯文刚才那个突如其来的的动作，还真的有点不满。这也证明凯文的确有很多地方还需要进行纠正和教导，他们之后肯定会有很多乐趣的。  
“你欠我一次，”凯文坐在床上摸着自己脖颈间的伤口，用一种十分可怜的语气这么说到。他想到自己那个薪水少的可怜的接线员工作，忍不住有些不满的嘟起了嘴，“我觉得我需要一份新工作。”  
“你的名字？”亚当问到。  
“凯文。”  
“好了，凯文，你被录用了。”

TBC？？？

凯文被包养的生活开始了…


End file.
